Stormpaw's Story
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: When StarClan tells the the clans that they can go home, all of the cats are excited... except for Stormpaw. But he loves the clan. Should he follow his heart and stay behind, or should he go with the cats he has grown to love?


**(Authors note: Please review! Oh, and if you are wondering about the name changes, I didn't want to copy, so I made up my own clan names.)**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Crackedfur- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rootheart- a pale white tom with amber eyes

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Lightkit- a golden brown she-cat and blue eyes

Gingerkit- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellstorm- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Mistheart- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Hawkpaw- a brown tom ith black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Nightfoot- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadepelt's twin

Shadepelt- a black tom with blue eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Riverpaw- a pure white she cat with blue- mentor- Shadepelt

Hawkpaw- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes- mentor- Mistheart

Stormpaw- A long haired brown tom- mentor- Rayheart

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

Fringepelt- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Elders- : Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Chapter 1

The cats had been in the new place for ½ a moon now, and Stormpaw was having a dream. A cat appeared; he had learned that it was Whistlesong, who started talking to him. "You can go home now. Tell everyone that they can go home." She said.

Stormpaw awoke. It was dawn, and he was being poked by his mentor.

"All right, all right, I'm up!" She groaned. "Lets go."

Stormpaw was in the middle of a hunting patrol, when he remembered his dream. "Rayheart…" He started. "I… I had a dream."

"Huh? A dream?" Rayheart was startled. "What was it about?"

"Well… Whistlesong came to me and she said… she said we could go home. But do we have to? What if we like it here?"

"We do what StarClan tells us. They know best." Rayheart answered.

But Stormpaw didn't want to leave. He liked it here. He knew this place way better than the old territory, and he had some rouge-friends here.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to stay here or do what StarClan said and go home.

When he got back to the camp and found that Rayheart had said something about Stormpaw's dream, because everyone ran up to him saying "Really? We can go home!"

Stormpaw siged and walked to Stringstar's den. "Stringstar?" He called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What if we don't want to go home? What if we like it here, and want to stay here?" Stringstar gave him a really long look.

"Well," She started, "I would do what StarClan says. But follow your heart, is what my dad always said to me."

_Follow your dreams… _Stormpaw thought about that. "Yeah…" He muttered.

Stringstar gave Stormpaw a long look before leaving her den. "I'm going to go tell the other clan's about your dream."

Stormpaw ran over to Riverpaw. "Did you hear about my dream?" He asked her.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" She said.

"Oh." Stormpaw was disappointed. He thought other people liked this place too, especially Hawkpaw and Riverpaw.

"Is something wrong?" Riverpaw asked.

"No. Nothing." Stormpaw walked away.

Riverpaw stared for a while, but then turned away and followed her mentor to go on a hunting patrol.

---------

Vineheart smelled LeafClan on her territory. "Rockpelt!" She snarled. "Get off our territory!"

"I'm not on your territory!" Rockpelt exclaimed.

"Yes you are! Look! This is the boundary, and this is your paw!" Vineheart snarled some more. "Now get it off!"

"The boundary line is right there, stupid!" Rockpelt snarled. "Now why don't you get off OUR territory!"

Vineheart couldn't contain her anger. At that moment she bowled him over, and dug her claws into his stomach. Rockpelt tried to fight back, but she had pinned him down. She then picked him up by the scruff and threw him, into the air, where he hit a branch, fell down to the earth, and died.

Riverpaw suddenly ran over. "YOU KILLED ROCKPELT!" She screamed. She then scratched her on the nose, making Vineheart run away.

Vineheart was back at camp, feeling awfully ashamed. She had not planned on attacking Rockpelt, but she couldn't control herselt. And now, because of her, he was dead. LeafClan would have to pick a new deputy.

---------

Stormpaw watched Riverpaw run back into the camp. She ran right into Stringstar's den.

"SHE KILLED LEAFCLAN'S DEPUTY! I SAW IT! SHE MURDERED HIM AND HE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Stringstar tried to clam her down. "Riverpaw, Riverpaw, who killed Rockpelt? Who killed him?"

"VINEHEART! VINEHEART KILLED HIM!"

"Oh dear. What are we going to tell LeafClan?" Stringstar wondered.

Chapter 2

It was time for the gathering. Riverpaw went to go tell LeafClan what had happened. And now she was going to find out who would be the new deputy.

LeafClan stepped forward first. "ThunderClan, we accuse you of Murder!"

Foxstar was amazed. "WHAT!"

"You heard me! Riverpaw came and said she saw Vineheart KILL Rockpelt!"

Foxstar stared. "Riverpaw, is this true?"

Riverpaw didn't want to be the center of attention. She always stuttered when this happened. "Y-Y-Ye-e-s-s."

Icestar went on. "I was forced to choose a new deputy. I chose Windheart. Windheart, please step forward."

Windheart did so, and Riverpaw could tell that Stringstar was proud that he was the new deputy.

But at that moment, someone from ThunderClan leaped up on Icestar. "YOU CAN NOT ACCUSE THUNDERCLAN OF KILLING YOUR DEPUTY! WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" It was Fantail.

Fantail ripped out Icestar's fur, and when Foxstar finally got him off, Icestar was dead.

At that moment, everyone from LeafClan and BarkClan started to attack. They lept at eachother and blood was shed. And by the time the battle was finally over, no one was dead, except for Icestar, and Fantail was exiled from ThunderClan.

"You'll regret this! You will!" Fantail spat. "You'll wish you never exiled me!"

By the end of the gathering, everyone knew about Strompaw's dream, and only one other person didn't want to leave. That person was Vineheart. Stormpaw decided to talk to her.

"I don't want to go home!" Vineheart cried. "It was an accident! And if I go to LeafClan, they will tear me to pieces! I don't want anything more to do with the clans!"

"I don't want to go home, either!" Stormpaw wailed. "I like it here!"

Vineheart suddenly cheered up. "Maybe you and I could stay here, while everyone else goes!" She said.

"But I don't want to abandon my clan!" Stormpaw suddenly remembered what Stringstar had said. "Follow your heart…" He said aloud. But he didn't know what his heart wanted.

Stormpaw was walking home from the gathering, thinking about what Vineheart had said. He could stay back with her, but then what would the clan's think? Would they approve his decision and let him go? He siged aloud. "What should I do?"

"What was that?" Riverpaw asked him.

"Oh, uh… do you think the clan would let me leave? Because… because I don't want to go home! I want to stay here!"

"Oh, well, I don't know. Do what you think is right." Riverpaw walked on ahead, to talk to Hawkpaw and Grubpelt.

_But I don't know what I want! _Stormpaw wailed in his thoughts. _Maybe I will stay here. I mean, the clan never approved of me. No one really likes me. I'm like an outcast with no friends. I'm not clan-born. I'm not important to the clan at all. I'm just going to stay here. I'm sure Stringstar will approve my decision._

As the clans got ready to leave and go home, Stormpaw walked up to Stringstar. "Stringstar?" He said.

"What is it, Stormpaw?"

"Do you mind if I just… stay behind? I mean, I don't fit in. I just want to stay here."

"Well, follow your heart. I guess you can. But before you leave the clan, I want you to be recognized as a warrior."

Stormpaw was excited. Stringstar jumped up on the highrock. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around my den for a meeting."

All the cats gathered around, and Stringstar motioned for Stormpaw to join her. Stormpaw did so.

"Stormpaw is not going with us. He will stay here." She said. "But I want him to be recognized as a warrior. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life, and even though you will not be with us anymore?"

"I do."

"Then I name you Stormcloud. May StarClan be with you, even though you will not be with us anymore." Stormpaw licked Stringstar's shoulder, and then walked away, for he was no longer a part of MudClan.

Chapter 3

The clans had just left. Riverpaw had said good-bye to Stormpaw, and then the clans headed home. They had left yesterday, and were about halfway home, when Stringstar called for another clan meeting.

"Riverpaw has shown great loyalty in this clan, and I her mentor has said she is ready…" She turned toward Shadepelt, who gave a curt nod. "And I think she is ready to be a warrior." She started the warrior ceremony. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Once again, all the attention was on her. "I-I-I d-do."

"Then I name you Riverstone. May you serve the clan well."

Once the clans were home, Windheart went to the Moonstone, where Whistlesong gave him his nine lives. Some FlowerClan bodies were found, and were buried in their territory.


End file.
